


On their First Thanksgiving, they learned about . . .

by ChrysCare



Series: Growing up Human [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Happy mostly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Going to take a break from posting, I'll work on some bunnies and older stories. Look back for updates on Thanksgiving.</p></blockquote>





	1. On the first Thursday of Novemeber, there were . . .

Pilgrims

“Long before you arrived here, there were a group of people who came across a large body of water to be free from people who wanted them to believe the way they did,” Rebecca tells the aliens sitting around the room. “Their ship was called the Mayflower. They landed on the shore of America and met people who had been living here before. Winter was coming. It was getting colder so they gathered up supplies. The Native Americans helped them grow corn and catch fish. Soon a deal was made that they worked together. They hunted together and they all sat down to have a meal together.”

 

Family

“We don’t have any family,” Orion Pax says as he looks up at Rebecca.

“Family is people you’re close to,” Rebecca says. “I consider you family.”

“Can you be our mommy?” Orion Pax asks. 

“Sure,” Rebecca smiles. 

“Then does that mean General Surge is our grandpa?”

“Yes,” Rebecca smiles.

“Can Scott be our daddy?”

“Yes,” Rebecca says. 

“Yay, we have a mommy and daddy and grandpa!”

 

Silver

“What is that?” Soundwave asks as Scott carries a box out of storage.

“It’s a box of silverware,” Scott says as he sets it on the table. Soundwave climbs up on the table. Scott opens the box.

“They’re silver like me,” Soundwave picks one up. 

 

Thankful

“What are you thankful for?” Rebecca asks Megatron.

“What are people thankful for?”

“Food, family, friends,” Rebecca smiles. 

“All that,” Megatron chirps, “and Orion.”

“You’re thankful for Orion?”

“He’s my best friend,” Megatron chirps. “Oh, and for Ironhide.”

“Why?”

“He’s my second best friend,” Megatron kicks his feet as he sits on the chair. “Oh and Scott and you.”

“Why us?”

“You’re our mommy and daddy,” Megatron looks up at Rebecca. 

 

Dressing

“It’s fluffy,” Ultra Magnus says. “Is it supposed to be fluffy?”

“I don’t know,” Shockwave says. 

“The picture doesn’t look white,” Ultra Magnus holds up the tablet with the recipe. “Did you put the water in?”

“Oh, no,” Shockwave says and looks at the recipe. “Two cups boiling water, five tablespoons vegetable oil, vegetables have oil? Gross.”

Shockwave stands on the chair at the lab’s burner with a sauce pan and pours the water in, the white substance starts floating in the pan. He picks up the spoon and starts stirring the water and stuffing. 

“It still doesn’t look like it,” Ultra Magnus says. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with it.”

“What are you two doing in here?” Dominic Carino, the Biochemist, asks as he walks into his lab.

“We’re making stuffing for Thanksgiving,” Shockwave says.

“But it doesn’t look like the picture,” Ultra Magnus holds up the tablet. Dominic looks at the picture and the contents in the pan. The white, fluffy, stuffed animal stuffing rolls over the boiling water. 

“Nope, doesn’t look the same,” Dominic says. “Perhaps you need to let Rebecca make the stuffing. You can make the mashed potatoes.”

“What are mashed potatoes?” Shockwave asks.

 

Hugs

“What are they doing, Rebecca?” Prowl asks as he watches the TV in Rebecca’s office. 

“They’re hugging,” Rebecca glances up and then looks back to her work.

“Is hugging contagious?” Prowl asks as the same people hug other people.

“It’s a greeting,” Rebecca says.

“Is greeting contagious?”

“Greetings are what you do when you meet someone,” Rebecca says putting down her report. “When you came into the office, I said hello. That is a greeting.”

“I’m infected,” Prowl looks down at his frame. “Where is the hello?”

“Come here,” Rebecca says and Prowl walks over to her still looking over his frame for the hello. Rebecca picks him up and sets him on her lap. She wraps her arms around his small frame and pulls him close.

“What are you doing?” Prowl holds up his hands. 

“Hugging.”

“You’re infecting me!”

“Just hug back,” Rebecca says and Prowl lowers his hands to her shoulders. 

“That good?”

“Yes,” Rebecca laughs and sets him on the desk.

“We need to go to the medical center now,” Prowl looks at her. “We’re both infected. The hugging came over the TV. We need to turn them all off and warn the others.”

Rebecca smiles and kisses Prowl’s forehead.

“What was that?”

“That was a kiss.”

“I got your cooties!”

 

Pecan

“Jump through the hoop,” Jazz says as he sits on the counter of the human kitchen. “Come on, I know you can do it.”

Jazz flicks the small thumb size, brown, oval shaped creature through the hoop.

“There ya go!” Jazz cheers. “Now yer gonna swim.”

“What are you doing in here Jazz?” Scott asks and takes a sip of his coffee. 

“I found these cute little creatures called pecans,” Jazz says. “I think they’re from the planet Peca. I’m teaching them tricks.”

“Oh, how well are they learning?”

“They can jump from the counter without hurting themselves, they can fly through the air, they can jump through a hoop and now I’m going to teach him to swim.”

“May I watch?” Scott asks as he watches Jazz fill a cup with water and picks up the pecan. Jazz drops the pecan in the cup and it bobs up and down in the water. 

“Lookie at him, he’s so cute swimming around,” Jazz says. 

 

Thursday

“So Thanksgiving comes on a Thursday?” Bluestreak says. “Today is Thursday, is it Thanksgiving now?”

“No,” Scott says. 

“Oh.”


	2. On the second Thursday of November, there were . . .

Mayflower

“Scott,” Sunstreaker holds up a tablet with a four leafed white flower on the screen. “We need to go to a place called Massachusetts to get the Mayflower.”

“The Mayflower is a ship,” Scott says. “It’s not around anymore.” 

“But it’s here,” Sunstreaker points to the white flower.

 

Dinner

Blaster sits on the edge of Rebecca’s desk. 

“What is this?” Blaster asks holing up a piece of paper with a list of names.

“The list of everyone’s family that will be here for the Thanksgiving dinner.”

“That’s a lot of people,” Blaster says.

 

Candles

“We need candles for the centerpieces,” Scott says.

“I know where candles are,” Wheeljack starts to run out the room. The door automatically shuts and Wheeljack runs into it. “Who put that door there?”

:Are the blowtorches out of Wheeljack’s reach?:

 

Acorns

Jazz crouches on the ground, pulling the brown capped creatures into a pile. He lies down on the ground and takes one. Three cans sit in a line and Jazz flicks one of the acorns into one of the cans.

“What are you doing out here?” Ebony asks.

“Paying with Acorns from the planet Acor,” Jazz flicks another one in the can.

“Tell me which team wins.”

 

Generosity

“What is generosity?” Prowl asks as he sits on Rebecca’s desk. “Is it contagious?”

“You could say that,” Rebecca smiles. “It’s when you help others."

“Is that bad?” Prowl asks.

“No, it’s a good contagious,” Rebecca smiles.

 

Plates

“What are these?” Perceptor asks as he holds up a flat ceramic saucer.

“Those are plates, we put our food on them,” Rebecca says. 

 

Meal

Scott steps into one of the conference rooms to see the aliens siting around the table. 

“Will you pass the peas?” Megatron asks. 

“Where is the turkey?” Orion Pax asks.

“I got the turkey,” Jazz runs in with a picture of a turkey. Scott steps into the room to see the table covered in printed pictures of food. 

“Will you pass the mashed potatoes?” Shockwave asks. “And the gravy.”

The aliens pass the picture of the mashed potatoes and the gravy to Shockwave. Shockwave holds his paper spoon and scrapes it against the picture and plops the spoon on his plate. He takes the gravy picture and pours it on the place he put the mashed potatoes. 

“Will you pass the carrots?” Elita One asks. 

“Turkey time!” Jazz says and holds up two paper knives.

 

Yam

“Why are they orange?” Shockwave asks. “I thought mashed potatoes were white.”

“These are sweet potatoes,” Rebecca says. 

“Why are they sweet?” Shockwave holds one up. “Do they leave sugar droppings?”

 

Pumpkin Patch

“Why are we in here?” Thrust asks as they walk around the pumpkins. “I thought we were done with pumpkins.”

“We need a big pumpkin for the pumpkin pie,” Rebecca asks.

“There’s a big pumpkin,” Knockout says and points. “Oh, wait, that’s Thrust.”

 

Thursday

“It’s Thursday,” Bluestreak peeks around corner to Scott’s office. “Is it Thanksgiving now?”

“No,” Scott frowns.

“Bummer.”


	3. On the third Thursday of November, there were . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to take a break from posting, I'll work on some bunnies and older stories. Look back for updates on Thanksgiving.

Indians

“’Becca,” Hound looks up at Rebecca. “What are they?”

Hound points at the television screen as the Thanksgiving special comes on.

“Those are Indians, the Native Americans that were here before the Pilgrims came.”

“Are you Indian?” Hound looks up at her. “You’re here before us, are we the pilgrims?”

“You just gave me an idea,” Rebecca smiles.

 

Tablecloth

“This is a big blanket,” Megatron helps Scott lay out the tablecloth on the conference table. 

“This is a tablecloth,” Scott says. “It keeps the table from getting scratched.”

“It’s armor?” Megatron asks. 

“Yes,” Scott smiles. Megatron wraps the corner around himself.

“I am protected from evil scratches!”

 

Cornucopia

“What’s a cornopia?” Hot Rod asks.

“A cornucopia is a horn shaped container that has food in it,” Scott says.

“Does it hold corn?”

“It could.”

“Can we put the candy corn heads in the cornopia?”

 

Gathering

“Why do people all get into the same room?” Megatron asks as he watches a show on the TV.

“Thanksgiving is a group holiday,” Rebecca says.

“Why?”

“It’s a holiday where you can see friends and family.”

“Why?”

“Because there is a lot of food.”

“Why?”

“Because people cook a lot of food.”

“Why?”

“Because there are a lot of people.”

“Why?”

 

Apple

“What is this?” Jazz asks, holding up a red sphere–like object.

“It is called an apple,” Scott says.

“Does it come from the planet applesauce?”

“No, it comes from an apple tree.”

“There is a planet called an apple tree? That’s a long name.”

 

Gourd

Jazz sets the oddly shaped creatures in a row.

“Now what are you doing?” Ebony asks.

“These are Gourds from the planet Gour,” Jazz says. “They need to go to Rebecca.”

 

Gravy

Soundwave and Shockwave giggle as they dip their fingers into the pan. The brown liquid drips from their hands. 

“Gravy is funny,” Soundwave giggles as it falls from his hand. 

“We could get Wheeljack and make a gravy volcano,” Shockwave says and runs out of the room. 

 

Shockwave and Wheeljack roll in a large cart with a white mountain of mashed potatoes on it. Soundwave holds the pan over the opening and pours the gravy in. Wheeljack climbs up on the counter and sprinkles in a chemical. 

 

Ebony walks into the lab to see gravy sliding down the walls. Shockwave, Soundwave and Wheeljack huddle in the corner covered in gravy and mashed potatoes. 

 

Relatives

“What are relatives?” Prowl asks.

“They are family,” Rebecca says. 

“Orion says that you’re our family.”

“Yes,” Rebecca smiles.

“Does that mean you’re our relatives?”

 

Chipmunk

Beachcomber walks in the room with a small brown, black and white creature sitting on his shoulders. 

“What do you have there?” Scott asks.

“Jazz says it’s a chipmunk,” Beachcomber says.

 

Thursday

“Is it Thanksgiving?" Bluestreak jumps into Scott’s office. 

“No it’s not,” Scott frowns.

“Can’t the turkey get here faster?” Bluestreak jumps in the chair and sprawls out.


	4. On the fourth Thursday of November, there were . . .

Plymouth 

Scott walks down to the basement to find the aliens circled around the spaceship. They all stare up at it.

“What are you doing?” Scott asks. 

“This is our Plymouth,” Orion Pax says. 

“Plymouth was a rock.”

“This can be a rock,” Jazz says and sets a rock on the docking bay. “There, it’s a rock.”

 

China

“We have to go to China for Thanksgiving?” Orion Pax whines. “I don’t even know where that is.”

“No, china is a set of dishes only used for special occasions,” Rebecca smiles. “It’s very breakable.”

 

Parade

Jazz stands in the doorway of the lounge area. The big screen TV shows the Thanksgiving parade starting. 

“What is that?” Jazz points to the TV.

“It’s called a TV,” Faith Allen, the Lead Software Engineer, says.

“I mean what’s on it?” Jazz glares at her. 

“The Thanksgiving parade,” Faith says. “Do you want to watch?”

“Yes,” Jazz says and runs out of the room. A couple of seconds pass and the aliens file into the lounge and sit in front of the couch. Faith smiles as they all “ooh” and “ahh” at the floats they show.

“Can we have a parade?” Prowl asks as he climbs on the couch. 

“They make their own floats, do you want to make one?” Faith asks.

“Can we?! Can we?!” the aliens chirp.

 

Scott and the rest of the employees of Primacron stand in the hallways as the music starts coming from the corner. They watch the floats go by; the aliens are nowhere to be seen. 

 

Dessert

“What are desserts?” Prowl asks.

“Is it related to deserts?” Orion Pax asks. 

“No, desserts are something sweet to have after a meal,” Rebecca says.

“Like Energon treats!” Jazz chirps.

“We need treats!” Reflector says.

“We need now!”

“We make treats!”

 

Grace

“Who is this Grace?” Megatron asks as he sits at the table. 

“Grace is where we say how thankful we are for what we have,” Rebecca says.

“Grace comes to hear it?” Megatron looks up at Rebecca.

 

Leaves

Jazz holds the rake in his hand and looks at the pile of leaves. 

“Who are they and where are they from?” Ebony asks.

“They are leaves from the planet Earth,” Jazz says. “They go in piles.”

 

Serving

“What is a serving?” Hound asks. 

“It’s the amount of food you are supposed to have at a certain time,” Scott says. 

“We can’t have food, so our serving is zero?” Hound tilts his head.

 

Thursday

Everyone starts cleaning up the table when Bluestreak walks in.

“Is it Thanksgiving now?” Bluestreak asks as he stands in the doorway.

“You missed it,” Scott frowns. 

“Oh,” Bluestreak looks down. 

“There’s always next year.”

“Yeah,” Bluestreak says. “But is it still on Thursday?”

“It’s always on Thursday.”


End file.
